Network
Anecdote Plot boy wakes with a start. He looks at his alarm clock to check the time. sits forward and throws his legs to the side of the bed. He holds the back of his hand up to his forehead and looks disgustedly at the ground in front of him. He jumps up and walks out of his bedroom. He pauses for a moment before heading down the stairs. He opens the front door of his house and walk outside. He sits down on the porch. Two people are putting things in the car as they prepare for a road trip. Mother: Are you feeling okay? Child: I was just going to to say goodbye to you before you left. car pulls up and parks along the side of the road in front of the house. A young man and woman get out of the car. Father: Well there's my brother... Brother: Hey, how're you doing? Father: Great, who's this? Brother: Oh, this is my girlfriend. I'd just thought you'd meet her... Mother: Great, just what we need. Two irresponsible people watching my son. Father: Would you rather leave him alone? Child: Yeah! Father: Real- Yeah, I know you'd like that. Mother: Come on, we've got to go... mother and father begin to walk to the car. Another man dressed in all black walks down the sidewalk. Father: GET IN THE CAR! Man: You three! takes out a gun and points it at the father's brother, his girlfriend, and the child. Man: Stay back! Father: GET IN THE- are two loud shots. The father and mother fall to the ground. The man turns back the direction he came from and runs off. The child stares forward, emotionless. The father's brother sits down next to the child and then his girlfriends sits down next to him. Brother, putting his arm around the child and speaking in a soft, gentle voice: It's going to be okay... It's going to be okay. he says this the child starts to cry. The camera cuts to a top down shot and then eventually zooms up and fades to black. Be Continued boy is standing in a factory across from another boy. They are about 15 years of age, each holding a sword. One boy is wearing sunglasses with a haircut making him seem like the classic "cool" kid. The other has a determined look on his face. He speaks first. Boy: Paper, how did it get to be like this? Paper: Tell you what Sci. Next time you want to go down this road and mess with what I'm doing, don't bother. This is my gig, my job. It's all I have. Sci: But it's all I have left, too. Paper: Don't take me on a guilt trip. I've been down enough of those. Sci: My parents died in a car crash! I was there. clenches his fist holding the sword. He charges forward at Sci. Sci begins to charge at Paper, too. they slash their swords at each; the clash of the metal deafening to listen to. Paper spins around Sci and tries to slash him in the back. Sci ducks and then backflips to get Paper back in front of him. He thrusts forward but Paper dodges and then knocks Sci's sword out of his hand. He roundhouses Sci in the face. He holds his sword up to Sci's neck as Sci sits on the ground with his sword far away from him. Paper flips his sunglasses onto his forehead. Paper: Yield! is breathing heavily. Paper puts his sword in his sheathe and then turns around and walks the other way. narrating: Yeah, that's me. The same kid who witnessed the murder of his parents. I still live with my uncle and his wife. I don't go home much, though. I'm always hanging around town with different people. Sci used to be one of my friends. We'd hang out all the time and have lots of fun together, but times change. I changed, he didn't. Sci wanted that friendship to last forever, but it didn't work out. We grew apart. And then there's the whole thing that happened just now... I discovered this group a while back... the Forever Knights. he is saying this, he walks out of the factory and then hops into a car. He doesn't drive off right away. narrating: They were this organization that tried to remove all demons in the world, and often times they had confused aliens for demons. And now, with all the aliens living on Earth nowadays, I'm surprised that they aren't around any more. presses a button on the car. A holographic screen appears in front of him. He goes to a news website and looks at the main page. There is an article about the assassination of the Foreign Ambassador to Koth, the home planet to one of the four main alien species here on Earth, the Kothralians. As he begins to read it, a Kothralian jumps in the car. ???: Yo, Paper, can you give me a ride to Washington and Hollywood. I've got a meeting and I'm late. Paper: Yeah, sure thing Skits. presses the same button again which makes the holographic screen go away. He puts a key into the car and then types in a number code. After a few moments, he slams down on the accelerator and the car shoots forward. He presses a button which makes the car's wings eject, and after a moment, the car goes airborne and flies off. Skits: Yeah, thanks pal. eventually fly over to a building at the corner of Washington and Hollywood. Paper drives up the entrance to the building on the top floor. Skits gets out and runs into the building, his short, fat legs dragging behind him. Paper drives forward and then lands the car on the ground as he continues to drive forward. He stops in an empty parking lot and turns the car off. He goes back to the holographic screen and starts to read the article about the Ambassador. Paper: He was in the embassy wing of the United Republic of Planets building. Police say the suspect was about 5 foot 3, Caucasian, and... eyes widen. camera shows the screen. It shows that the sentence ends with "dresses in all black." Paper puts the screen away and turns on the car. He bursts forward and the car flies out of sight. Later that night, Paper is in the basement of his house. He is wearing protective goggles and sharpening his sword when a man walks down the stairs. Brother: Hey Paper, what're you doing? Paper: What does it look like I'm doing? takes off his goggles to inspect the sword. He looks at it for a moment before he puts it in its sheathe and then on the table. The man walks over to look at different stuff on the table. Paper has printed the article and circled the stuff about the assassin. He has several other articles about protection for the other three Ambassadors. He has circled the Vutcho Ambassdor's picture. Brother: What are you planning? gets up and puts the sheathe at his side. He places a dual hook sword sheathe on his back and then a bow and quiver on his back, too. He then heads over to the far side of the room. Paper: You can't stop me, Trent. Trent: Just tell me where you're going? picks up a pair of sunglasses and then puts them on. He stares straight into the camera. Paper: I'm going to avenge my parents. that evening, Paper has parked his car on top of a building across the street from the URP building. He is holding the bow in his hand as he walks toward the edge of the building. He is wearing special sunglasses with binoculars built in. He looks at the building and sees the Vutcho Ambassador's body guards exit a room, followed by the Ambassador himself, two more bodyguards, then two Vutcho bodyguards and the Vutcho leader. They begin to walk down the hallway when a man dresses in all black jumps out. Paper aims him bow at the window and fires a titanium tipped arrow. It crashes through the glass and misses the man by inches, but Paper doesn't see this due to the explosion of glass shards. He fires a rope arrow at the building and then ziplines down to it. Once on the building, he looks around until he finds the man. Paper: You! slashes his swords at the man. He jumps back several times. Paper jumps, but the twists in midair. As Paper runs to place his swords around the man's neck, he takes out a gun and points it at the ambassador. Man: You kill, I kill too... Paper: You stole my life from me. Man: I've killed a lot of people in my days, but I never forget a job. Paper: About 8 years ago, you killed a man and a woman. There were three witnesses, another man, another woman, and myself. I was only 6. The victims were my parents. Man: You think I care? Ambassador: Please, neither of you have to do this. As an ambassador, it is my responsibility to promote peace between people, nations, and planets. Man: I won't kill you if my life is spared. Paper: Fine. slowly takes his swords out of the man's neck. Right before he finishes, he flicks his hands upwards and knock's the gun out of the man's hand. He then jumps up and kicks the man forward. In the chaos, the ambassador heads into the elevator where the bodyguards are waiting for him. After the door closes, the man gets up, picks up his gun and fires three shots at Paper, but all three miss. Man: Come on! fires his last bullet at Paper. It strikes him in the right hand and knocks him to the ground. Paper screams out in pain. Commercial man waits for the elevator to come up to the floor and then gets in it. Paper lies on the floor for a few minutes before he gets up. He walks over to the elevator when the Vutcho leader comes out of it. Leader: Who are you? Paper: Who are you? And, yeah, I just saved the ambassador's life... Leader: I am Vianna, leader of the Vutcho. How did you know that the ambassador's life was in danger? Paper: The would be assassin also killed my parents. He also killed the Kothralian Ambassador. Vianna: Thank you for all your help. Is there anything I could do to repay you... Paper: About my hand... holds it up and then suddenly faints. Flashbacks of the opening scene are shown. The man walks up and his parents start screaming. Two shots are fired and... shocked: What...? looks around him and finds himself in a hospital room. He looks and finds that Trent and his wife are sitting in the chairs next to him. Trent: Vianna says you are very brave for saving the Ambassdor. Paper: But the murderer lives, and I... looks at his hand. It has been surgically replaced with a mechanical hand. Paper: My hand... Trent: A new hand, payed for by Vianna herself, even though Amy disagrees. Amy: The only thing it does is let you try again. Paper: I promise I won't. At least not for a while. Amy: Good enough... Paper: Well, I'll be going... Trent: You can't just go... You have to be dismissed, first. Paper: Just try and stop me... presses a button on the wall, causing a magnet in the mechanical hand to be pulled down to the floor. Trent smiles at Paper. The camera cuts to the basement of Paper's house three days later. Paper is talking with Toon and Jack. Jack is looking at the mechanical hand under a microscope. Jack: So what am I looking for exactly? Paper: If anyone knows alien technology, it would be you. Jack: No, this is just a standard mechanical hand. It was even created by humans. Paper: You're 100% percent sure? Jack: Let's go with 99.998 percent sure. Toon: And the other .002 percent? Jack: Would make it alien technology that I've never seen before, but as I said, it was created by humans. Paper: Then there's no need to worry. grabs the hand and places it back on the end of his wrist. The wires go into his wrist. He moves his fingers in and out, showing that he has control over them. Toon: But seriously, why would you be worried about something like that? opens his mouth to answer but then steps forward awkwardly and collapses on the ground. Commercial is now standing in a black room with a single white light in the middle. Voice: You may be the key to our problem. Return to the URP building, at exactly 5 o'clock. I will be there, waiting for you. Make sure to come alone... Paper wakes up, he sees Jack and Toon standing over him. Toon: You okay? being helped up by Toon: Yeah, I must have fainted or something... I feel fine now... Jack: Well, just keep an eye on yourself... Paper: Don't you worry about me... I'm fine... camera cuts to the URP building at 5 o'clock. It is empty except for Paper, who is standing in the lobby. A figure approaches him. When the figure walks into the light it is revealed to be a Plumber. Paper: Wh.. who are you? Plumber: My name is Magister Farrin. I am here to ask you what you know about the aliens of Earth. Paper: Not much... Who do you ask? Farrin: Two reasons. One: you're hand was created by a Vutcho. Two: you seem to have discovered the legends of the Forever Knights. Have you ever heard of the first knight? Paper: You mean George? Yes, I have, he was slayed a great beast known as... Farrin: I know the tale of George... That is not what I am concerned about... The important thing is what happened to his sword afterwards... Paper: After he slayed the beast, George left the world. He went on a great journey throughout time and space and slayed many other beasts before they could get to Earth. He always brought his all power sword, Ascalon, with him. After years of fighting, George grew tried and decided to go on a more personal journey. He still brought his sword with him, but one night when he wasn't prepared, his house was attacked and Ascalon was stolen... Farrin: Did anyone ever see it again? Paper: The gang who stole Ascalon were called the Red Wind Riders. If they still exist, they likely still have Ascalon... Farrin: We'll look into it, but for now... take this hands Paper a badge. Farrin: If you need anything, don't be afraid to use it... smiles as Paper. The camera cuts to Jack's house. Jack and Shay are sitting in the bedroom. They are sitting around doing nothing when there is a crash in the room next to it. Shay: What was... Jack: Sh... listen... two friends go completely quiet. They listen in on Jack's dad in the room next door. He is on the phone. Dad: Of course... Yes, but a little friendly competition is good every once in a while... Yes, once in a while... It's not a game, it's a race, and soon its going to turn into an all out war. The four races, they're on the brink of the destroying the Earth, yet they all think that they are in control and it is theirs to command. They think it's perfectly safe in their hands... Ok then, talk to you soon... Shay: What was that all about? Jack: I don't know... but it doesn't sound good. camera cuts to Jack, Shay, Toon, and Paper are sitting around a table in a restaurant. Jack: It adds up... alien plots, your hand, the assassinations... Toon: Of course it does, but we have to do something to stop it... Shay: But what... Toon, and Shay look at Paper. Paper: Yeah, I've got an idea. We become vigilantes; old-fashioned heroes. We become Forever Knights... takes out the Plumber's badge and places it on the table. Paper: And with the help of the Plumbers, and Jack, we will always know what the aliens are planning, no matter what race it is... Shay: When you say Knights, do you mean the ones in shining armor? Paper: Yeah, but without the shining armor... Shay: Oh... Jack: Then we'll have to train... Toon: ...A lot... Sci walks into the restaurant. He stops when he notices the others. Sci: Hey guys... Paper: Sorry about that thing a few days back. I was in a bad mood. Sci: I see you're doing something with the Plumber's... grabs the badge and puts it in his pocket. Sci: Listen, don't try to hide it... I know what you're up to... Paper: And you can be apart of it... Jack: It's about the Knights, too... Sci: Alright, tell me the story again... sits down at the table and the others begin to talk to him about the Plumbers, the Forever Knights, the evil aliens, and some other random stuff. End __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Tested with pybot